Pleasure Dolls
by Uniasus
Summary: Starscream, like many on Cybertron, had been built to be good at interfacing. G1 bots gettin' it on. StarscreamxRatchet and a trine threesome. First in the Doll 'verse.


**Disclaimer**: Hasbro owns Transforms, not me sadly.

**Bold Beginnings:** When I realized it was Christmas Eve Eve and that present for my sis was not even started, I offered up a story instead. Any rating, any character, any premise. She wanted something M rated (when doesn't she?) and based on the premise of _Hearts of Eternity_'s The Name Game where Miles suggests that maybe Starscream's names is really Star's Cream and he's a porn star. The result you see below, never meant for the optics of Primus. So Merry Christmas _dragonqueengold_!

**Items of Interest: **A Cyberton's (or a doll's) port only opens when their cable is pulled out. Ports and cable reels are located under the groin plate, the cable reel on the side (usually right, but varies by bot) and the port dead center under the plating. Think below the belly button but above the space between your thighs. Due to less flexible tongues dry mouths, kisses on Cybertron are a little different than on Earth. It's an electric discharge, from either the lips or glossa, and the strength of the shock is usually controllable.

* * *

**Pleasure Dolls**

_By Uniasus_

* * *

The Alpha Centauri stellar system consists of two stars, with Alpha Centauri A as the fourth brightest star in the Sol arm of the Milky Way galaxy. It contains a variety of planets, all lacking an atmosphere and many are dense and tiny, lacking life. Except for one, called Mesterséges Bolygó by a space faring race from a separate stellar system, because while the planet had an earthen internal structure it's crust had completely been changed to be composed of metallic elements. The locals called it Cybertron.

They lived in towers, tall menacing structures that over looked the planet's surface and brightly reflected the stars they reached for. Like the planet, they too were made of metal; beings constructed of gears and wires, pumps and servos, feeding off the energy collected by the nearest star, Alpha Centauti A, and the little that was collected from the planet's core. They were a race with a forgotten history and no god, so they indulged in the notion of the here and now and constructed things in their own image to pay homage to themselves and relieve themselves from the pressure of work. Pleasure always came first.

* * *

They met in the shadows of Iacon's Towers, not to avoid detection but because that was the only place they were allowed. The Towers were for the Creators, the Masters, and the shadows and low buildings for them until summoned. There was no reason to hide, everyone around them shared similar programming and there were at least five other couplings his range system was aware of. His main processors were however focused on the one he was currently participating on.

Starscream kept trying to bring his lover's head up, wanting access to his oral plates, but he was being stubborn and refused to move up. Instead, his lover continued to emit eclectic jolts across his chest plate.

"Ra~tchet!" He whined, "I wanna kiss you~!" His hands gave a particularly forceful jerk up.

"No," the other crooned, "I'm to busy kissing you." One of Ratchet's fingers pried apart two of his dermal plates on his side and he laid an electric kiss on the exposed cabling.

He let out a hiss of static, arching into his lover's body and causing his head to clang into the building behind him. Two pings showed up on his HUD, a request to join and create a threesome. The second came with an image file of the mech playing with his wings. Starscream sent them a resounding no, not this time. He always preferred his time with Ratchet after a gap in interfacing to be just the two of them, and the medic shared his view. The subsequent couplings however had no such restrictions.

Ratchet dropped to his knees, planting kisses along the perimeter of his groin plate, causing his hips to buck forward. Starscream gave up on trying to get the medic to lift his head and instead used his fingers to caresses the other mech's neck cables. He traced the data port covering on Ratchet's helmet, turning the magnets in his fingers on low as he stroked down. The medic shuddered, stopping his kisses to moan.

"Cream, I refuse to allow a penorn to go by again before we meet."

His reply was cut off before he could start it as Ratchet removed his groin plating entirely and exposed the cables and structure underneath to the heated air that the medic was blowing out of his fans. Starscream writhed, impatient for a connection because he had not been with Ratchet for way to long and he wanted to connect now!

A pair of femmes across the street screeched in ecstasy as they overloaded, the sound bringing to mind Starscream's own impending overload and the energy radiation that emitted from the pair caused both him and his partner to shiver in pleasure and become more frantic.

Ratchet's kisses on his groin were no longer short electric discharges, but powerful shocks that he could feel travel down his legs. His own fingers were no longer gentle, but digging into Ratchet's neck cables. Starscream yanked on Ratchet's arm, if he could not gain access to the medic's mouth then he was going to at least get a hand! Ratchet obliged and Starscream stuck the fingers one at a time between his oral plates, discharging electricity into each fingertip.

Ratchet shuttered, leaning his chevron against Starscream's cabling as he found himself overwhelmed by the sensation. "Cre~am," he moaned.

"Yes?" Starscream paused, finger half out of his mouth and turned his optics downward towards Ratchet. No longer distracted, the medic began a frenzied effort to remove his own groin plate one handed. Starscream shocked the finger again, enjoying the medic jump in reaction.

"If you want me to connect our cables than stop distracting me!" Ratchet snarled.

Starscream chuckled but obeyed, running his glossa over the finger in his oral cavity instead of shocking it and taking care to avoid the tip. Medics had specialized, acute sensors on their hands, the tips most of all, and while he loved teasing his lover he was ready to release the growing energy in his frame in an overload.

Ratchet pulled out Starcream's interfacing cable and the seeker felt his port below his cockpit open. Knowing two hands were preferred, he released his lover's fingers and Ratchet pulled out his own interfacing cable. The couple who were just around the corner from them went through their own overload, radiating extra energy. It hit the exposed prongs of their own exposed cables, tantalizing them both so that Ratchet spasmed and Starscream had to put all his weight on the building behind him because there was no way his legs could support his weight.

"Ratchet!"

Starscream felt Ratchet insert his cable into his port at the same time his own cable plugged into the medic. The energy transfer was nothing short of electric and finally, finally! Ratchet brought his head up so they could kiss. Their glossa sparked against each other's simultaneously in a rhythm that was opposite the pulse of energy in their cables. The overload that swiftly followed was explosive, shutting them both down so they collapsed onto the ground and the couple around the corner absorbed enough energy to instigate a heavy kissing session even though they had just rebooted from their own overload.

They came online with in astroseconds of each other. Ratchet placed a hand on either side of Starscream's hip, bringing their heads together with a soft clang.

"So, have you thought about it?" the medic asked

Starscream's possessors were still slow, not completely online yet so he had no idea what his lover was talking about. "Huh?"

"About joining us, joining _me_ Cream."

That jump-started his initiation program. "Those slagging Autobots?" he hissed, pushing Ratchet off him and getting up. He started marching down the sidewalk, completely ignoring the lovemaking going around him and the requests for a partner sent his way.

"You'ld rather be under Their thumbs forever?" Ratchet kept pace easily, matching the Seeker step for step even though he was smaller. Starscream found himself subconsciously shorting his stride, but they stilled landed heavy.

"I like my life the way it is," Starscream snarled.

Ratchet gave a forceful shove and the taller mech stumbled sideways into an alleyway. The medic took up a position at the entrance, preventing Starscream from leaving and stopping others from eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"You like living you life at the beck and call of your Master?"

"I don't mind it, no! I'm grateful He built me, the least I can do to pay Him back is to pleasure Him!"

"But do you really want to? Wouldn't you rather do something else, like work on your projects or come sneak away with me?"

"Yes, but He built me! I owe him what he wants, and I like doing it!"

"We've been programmed to do that! We were built to be their pleasure dolls, of course you like doing it! But what I don't like is when my Master calls me to her room when I'm spending time with you Cream." Ratchet reached out to cup the bottom of one of Starscream's helmet peripherals, "I'ld rather stay and finish what I start."

Starscream leaned into the touch and then retreated a half step. "You're talking about treason, fighting your programming and going against the Creators."

"It's not treason," Ratchet semi-growled, "It's freedom. I want to interface with whom I want, when I want, without interruption. We're not fighting our programming, and were not fighting against noble Creators. Can't you see Cream, we're their _slaves._ We can't tell them no without facing the consequences and we're transferred from one Master to another. I've already had four different ones and I know are still with your Creator and first Master but can you name any one else who is?"

He chose not to answer that question. "But we need Them Ratchet! Without our Masters, what are we supposed to do? It is Them who tell us who we are, what made you a medic and me a scientist. If you rebel against Them, your life will have no meaning!"

The medic snarled. "I'll create my own life. I may not have a choice to be anything other than a medical mech now, but I can still choose what I want to work on, what I want to specialize in. I will chose that, not my Creator. And who chose your current project Cream, your Creator?"

The Seeker did not answer, for Ratchet already knew it. "No, you did! Can't you see, we are our own mechs! We should have full control of our own lives!"

"Lives we wouldn't have without Them! We owe them everything we have, everything we are! Without Them, I would not be here, you would not be here. You say we're slaves, but yet here we are, talking to each other. You talk about freedom but we are already given so many liberties! Yes, I've chosen my own recent project because my Creator allows me too, just as your Master gives you the freedom to dabble in the science of medial advancements!"

"But it's not something that should be a privilege, something that They allow!" Ratchet threw his hands up in the air. "It's something we should have from the very beginning, without even the threat, no matter how small, of it being taken away!"

"It's only taken away from those who don't behave, like those Autobots you recently joined. I'm not signing up!"

"Can't you see I just want a better life, for you and me Cream? Where we can live together, not have to go great gaps of time without seeing each other?"

"You being an Autobot is risking what we currently have!"

"Don't you want to fly Cream? Higher than 20 hics?"

It was a low blow, and Starscream could tell Ratchet knew it. No flier, no matter what class or model, who was not a Creator was allowed to fly higher than that distance unless on their way to met their Master in a Tower room. And what flier tied so to the ground wanted to do nothing more than go higher than that, higher than even the Towers themselves and aim straight for the sun? Every single one of them.

A silence settled between them, thick and heavy and Starscream could tell Ratchet regretted saying that.

"Cream, look," the medic took a small step forward, "I only want you to see that They keep us in a prison."

"But I can see the sky, you can't say the same for that Autobot that rebelled a couple orns ago can you?"

Ratchet stiffened and turned his gaze to the wall on his left. "No."

"I didn't think so. Think what you like Ratchet, that I'm just a coward -- " Starscream stiffened, a message displaying across his entire HUD without him telling it do so. Only Masters could send messages like that, only They had the skill to ensure They were always heard.

With the clicking of gears he shifted into his other form and took to the skies, leaving Ratchet to scramble backwards to avoid the heat of his thrusters. He spiraled upwards, using just enough speed to keep aloft and moving in the direction he wanted. This was one of the few times he could fly above the restrictions and he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Creator lived in one of the west Towers, one of the upper stories. There were a number of windows and Starscream loved looking out them when he was able to, imagining himself in the sky. It also allowed Master Seekers to peek in and watch a show or two; he liked showing off and the looks it got him. And it was only through their windows that many Masters got to see him, Creator did not like sharing.

The landing platform was on the east side of the apartment and he landed gracefully, all smooth motion and silence. His Creator stood with His back toward Starscream, giving him a good look at the purple and black wings that adorned it. Purple and black were his favorite colors. His third and fourth were red and white, something that Ratchet and he shared.

Starscream shook his head. He did not want to think about the argument he had just had with his lover. Nor the way he had just took off without saying a word, it did not settle well in his processor. He had been called here to do what he did and liked best, please another. And those wings in front of him just _called._

He made his way over to his Creator and lightly traced the slim white trim that separated purple from black paint. The wings twitched underneath his touch, lifting a little and then lowering back into their relaxed position.

"Starscream," He murmured "I've been waiting for you."

"Mmhmm," he only ever made soothing noises in the presence of Creator or gave simple answers when asked. Creator was boss, the leader of this trine of Seeker partners. Starscream and Thundercracker had learned that early on.

"It's been too long."

Starscream did not comment; he had been here the night before and for several days prior. As ingrained into his programming interfacing was, it seamed He had it worse. Just another thing to be thankful to his Creator for; at least he could also focus on his work in the lab.

There was the feeling of footsteps coming from the landing pad, evidence of Thundercracker's arrival. They always had the three of them when having a port-and-cable session; no more, no less. Starscream shifted so he was on the right side of Creator, TC taking up the left side. As one, they ran their glossas along that thin white strip, starting where it met Creator's back and ending near the wing tips.

Thundercracker reversed directions, but Starscream turned to mouthing the outside perimeter of the wing. He made his towards the wing's tip, twirled his glossa around it, and them continued past it. In order to get to the bottom of the wing more efficiently he dropped to his knees, the rubber floor covering muting the sound.

Creator shuddered and put His hands out on the glass in front of Him to help support His weight. Starscream smiled; Creator was boss, was leader, was powerful, and Creator was the best; it was an honor to be able to touch Him like this. It made Starscream's circuits thrum in pleasure; seeing Creator like this meant he was doing his job properly.

Starscream left the wing, its continued mini spasms the result of what ever Thundercracker was doing on the other side, and began to plant kisses on the side of Creator's hip. He stayed clear of plating's edges, not wanting the sparks to hit delicate wiring and cables just yet. An idle finger traced those edges instead.

The purple Seeker let out a gasp amidst static and whirled around so quickly to His left Starscream was knocked onto his aft. Resetting his optics, he noticed Creator now had Thundercracker pinned against a wall and the two were kissing deeply; gray hands were foundling a white aft and purple one were tracing the vents on TC's chassis. Those purple wings were quivering, once again asking for attention.

Starscream obliged. He couched down and kissed electric shocks on the joint of where the left wing met Creator's back and then did the same for the right wing as his hands lightly danced across Creator's sides to find the bottom of his cockpit. The scientist traced around it, slipping his fingers in between derma plates and using the tiny welder in a finger in his right hand to warm up the cables he found and turning the magnets in his left fingers on low to stimulate a plate as he stroked it from the underside.

Creator gasped, breaking off the kiss with Thundercracker to lean His helm against the blue chest. The blue seeker still had stray sparks fizzling around his oral cavity and dropped his head so they jumped and electrocuted the plating on the side of Creator's head. Starscream did not dare increase the heat on his mini welder, but he did increase his magnet and made his strokes teasingly longer.

The seeker he had his hands in dropped to His knees, legs no longer able to support Him. Creator pulled Thundercracker down with Him, grabbing onto his upper arms as He collapsed. Starscream did not have much of a choice either, what with one of his hands attached to the underside of a hip plate, but he managed to lower himself more gracefully.

Creator could do nothing but sit between His dolls and vibrate, fans spewing hot air and engines whining. Starscream continued the kisses on down Creator's back, his hands moving from cockpit and hip to groin covering. Thundercracker had reached around the mech between them, those grey fingers digging into the gaps of his own groin covering and caressing cables with vibrating fingers, causing the kisses Starscream was depositing to be separated by gasps and the needy gulp of cool air. Creator was trying to plant kissed on Thundercracker's neck cables, but his frame was still vibrating so much less then half of them landed.

"Just…take it…_off!_..already…**Cream!**" Creator begged, His command lacking the stern tone of authority and instead filled with the tense, heavy need of release.

Starscream obeyed, undoing Creator's latches as Thundercracker got rid of the red plating of his own. Somehow, Creator's shaking fingers managed a frantic removal of Thundercracker's groin plate and He violently snatched out the blue seeker's cable as Starscream took out Creator's cable with one hand and his own with the other. Creator shoved Thundercracker's cable into His port, Starscream plugged Creator's cable into his own port, and then handed off his cable to Thundercracker who took it and plugged Starscream into his empty port.

Creator overloaded first, the energy quickly making its way into Starscream and then Thundercracker, the shockwave most likely was still felt by the apartment below despite the rubber floor. For sure it was felt by the voyeurs outside the window, one of them dropped a couple floors when the energy knocked his thrusters out. A stray femme tetrajet who was simply flying by also got hit; she ended up releasing a moan of ecstasy and flying off course. The sound of her hitting the window caused all three seekers to increase the speed of their boot up.

Starscream smirked as we watched the femme straighten herself out, he loved having this type of power over those around him. Relished the look on Creator's face that said He was answering communications from others with either "Slag no! You're not joining next time!" or "Frag off! You're never going to use them!". It was a powerful feeling, something he strived for, made him love his life and delete all the knowledge of it not being good. He was built for this, to pleasure his Creator, to induce and have overload after overload each cycle. Ratchet could think what he liked, but Starscream was quite happy with his life. Their was no way he was going to join the Autobots.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you go. A Christmas gift for my sis that the rest of you can enjoy too!

Man, Starscream can sure put on a show ^_~ Wonder if Skywarp has vids of their encounters...

Yes, Creator/Master is Skywarp here. And he's very possessive because he actually can't get anyone else to 'face with him, Thundercracker and Starscream are programmed to love/want him so they do. But before they were around, the only way Warp got aft was by commanding someone to please him. And while dolls did of course obey him, he knew they were just following orders and didn't necessarily want _him._ Plus, unlike other Creators/Masters, he has been unable to pick up doll from the street or hook up with someone of his social status. Be it due to his dim mind, lack of social sense, or appearance, he just couldn't get any.

So he commissioned the rest of the trine, built to look like him but lacking his faults. And as I mentioned, they have program software that attaches them to Warp so the purple seeker feels loved. Aww, poor Warpy. *hugs* Attachment programs are not common, it could cause problems for when the Creator gets tired of the doll and sells/swaps it. But all dolls are programed to be loyal and subservient to their Masters, with software coding being tweaked every time a doll changes hands so they don't get confused on who to obey once they are no longer under the control of their Master.

Righto. Questions (about world or fic), comments, concerns, or that joke your dad told at the dinner table last night that really wasn't _that_ funny can be submitted right below.

Happy New Year you guys!


End file.
